Back to the Past
by WelshCanuck
Summary: The sisters have to travel in time back to a point in thier lives when they were most vulnerable, in order to stop a demon from killing them there and never existing at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**Set right after Pipers wedding...**

* * *

The clock struck midnight as the sparkles rained down on them. It was pure good magic at it's best. 

"We have to go now Patty." Penny looked at her daughter, before turning to her grand-daughters, "Good bye my darlings. I love you." Penny Halliwell said as she reached out for her grand-daughters to embrace them.

"We love you to Grams." Prue and Phoebe said.

"Thank you Grams, for everything. I love you." Piper added

"Take care of my baby Leo." she looked over at him.

"I will. Don't worry."

Grams disappeared in a bask of golden light.

"I guess I'm next. Oh my beautiful babies." Patty said. "You are truly a beautiful bride Piper. I wish you all the luck in the world. You have a wonderful man there, don't ever let him go."

"I won't Mum thank you." Piper hugged her mother tight resting her head on her shoulder, not wanting the moment to end. But she knew that her mother could not stay and that she had to say her good-byes to her sisters. "I love you Mum."

"And I love you too sweetie."

Patty then turned to Prue. Placing her hands on either check she looked Prue in the eyes. "You did such a wonderful job helping Grams raise your sisters. I am so proud of you." She then pulled Prue into a hug as well. "I love you my big girl."

Prue just snuggled her face into her Mothers neck not wanting to show anyone the tears that were cascading down her face. "I Love you too Mum." Prue too did not want to let go of her Mothers embrace. It had been to many years since she felt that safe and loved. She knew her sisters loved her unconditionally, but when she was a child there was always a special hug waiting for her when her Mother was alive. It was the kind of hug that her sisters could never give her. The love of a Mother. She pulled away realizing that she had to say good bye to Phoebe.

Patty turned then to her youngest daughter. Her little miracle, as she had sometimes called her. The doctor had told her that she couldn't have anymore children. So she had been content with her two beautiful girls. Then she had her miracle: Phoebe. The two just starred at each other at first. Then Patty just opened her arms and Phoebe gladly stepped forward and embraced her. Her head just under her mother chin as she cried softly, for the love of a parent that she was never able to remember.

"Oh my baby girl. You were the light of my life when I had you. I'm sorry that I was never able to see you grow up to the beautiful woman that you are now. Or to see you grow through your child years."

Phoebe couldn't speak, as her tears kept coming. She didn't want to let go of her mother. She didn't want her to go again. Maybe if I just hold her like this they can't take her away from me.

"I love you baby don't you ever forget that."

"I…I won't. I..I lo..love you Mum." Phoebe finally managed to get out.

Prue had approached Piper and wrapped her arm over her sisters' shoulders pulling her to her, as Patty held Phoebe in her arms. They looked on to their mother and baby sister. Relishing the moment that unfortunately would not last. But they were ready to be there for their sister when it was time for their mother to go.

Patty finally pulled back a bit from Phoebe yet still holding her. "Phoebe I have to go." She said it so quietly that only Phoebe heard her.

"Please stay." Phoebe whispered back with tears still in her eyes

"I can't baby. As much as I want to." She placed her hands on Phoebes cheeks and looked at her much as she had with Prue, whipping away Phoebes tears with her thumbs. "Phoebe I will always be with you. As long as you hold on to this moment in time I will be here," She tapped lightly on Phoebes heart, "forever."

Phoebe threw her arms around her Mothers neck, hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek. "I will Mum. I love you." With that she let go of her Mother and ran up the stairs. She couldn't bare to watch her Mother leave.

Prue and Piper watched as Phoebe ran up the stairs. Turning back to their mother. "Love you Mom." They both said.

"I love you too my beautiful girls. Take care of Phoebe." As she nodded up stairs.

"We will." Prue answered.

With that their mother was also basking in a golden glow of light. The last thing they saw was her blowing them a kiss, then she was gone.

Victor, Leo and Cole stood by and watched the heartbreaking scene in front of them. Each man wanting to hold their girl. When Phoebe ran upstairs Cole started towards them, yet Leo stopped him.

"She needs to be alone right now Cole. Let her sisters go first."

For the first time in long time Cole was getting it. What Love was all about. He nodded his understanding to Leo and watched as Prue and Piper embraced each other after their Mother left.

Prue pulled back a little and took Piper by the hand as the two older P's headed upstairs to comfort Phoebe. No words were spoken they each knew what they had to do. They also knew that it would not be an easy task. They both knew that their baby sisters' heart was shattering into a million pieces.

They approached Phoebe bedroom with caution, as they knew how upset she would be. Knocking softly the open her door.

"Pheebs. Sweetie." Prue wasn't going to ask her if she was ok, she knew that she wasn't. It broke Prues heart to see her sister like this. She was lying down on her bed with her back to the door. Curled up hugging her teddy bear. It was the bear that her mother had given her when she was born. Prue could hear Phoebe crying softly behind the bear.

They both approached her bed and sat down beside her. Piper reached over and rubbed Phoebe back. They didn't want to calm her just let her know that they were there for her. They stayed like that for about 20 minutes. Nothing needed to be said. Piper rubbing her back and Prue stroking her head pushing the odd piece off her face. Her makeup had now run down the side of her face in streaks. After another 10 minutes Prues heart got the better of her. She pulled herself up onto Phoebe bed more and pulled her sister on to her lap.

Phoebe wanted to be alone, but she also wanted her sisters. She cried quietly as Prue picked her up. Tucking her head under her sisters' chin she continued to cry. After a few more minutes Phoebe found her voice, though shaky and quiet. "Is she gone?" she knew the answer but she was hoping that her sisters would tell her something different. That maybe they had let her stay longer.

"Yeah sweetie she is. She even blow you a kiss." Prue said soothingly with love

"I couldn't watch her go."

"We know Pheebs and she understood. She didn't want to go either."

"It hurts Prue."

Pulling Phoebe a little tighter. "I know baby. I know."

Both Prue and Piper had as many tears as Phoebe did. For them it was like reliving the past all over again. Though at least they had some memories of their Mother. The only ones that Phoebe had were from the time they went back to the 70's and today.

Phoebe whipped away her tears as best she could and pulled herself from Prues lap. "I Love you guys" as she wrapped her arms around both sisters.

"We love you to Phoebe." They replied.

"Can you give me some time?"

They looked at her a second.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yeah I'll be ok. I just need to be alone for a bit. Don't worry. Besides Piper don't you have a honeymoon to get to?"

"Hey that can wait. You are more important and Leo would totally understand. Besides it's not like we booked a flight or anything."

"Phoebe is right though Piper. You guy's go. I'll keep an eye on Pheebs. We'll be ok."

"Prue.." she never finished

"Piper go please." Phoebe said. "I don't want to be the one that ruined your honeymoon."

"Yeah after all it's bad enough that I ruined your wedding." Prue added

"What would I do without you two?"

"Lead a boring life, I'm sure. Now go. I'll be fine. I just need a bit of time to myself." Phoebe said as she gave Piper a hug.

"Ok, I'll leave the number. I love you Phoebe." She said as she got off the bed and kissed her sisters' forehead. She got up and headed back downstairs.

"Pheebs you sure you're going to be ok?" Prue asked her quietly.

"Not right away Prue. But over time I will. And I have you and Piper here for me. Just give me sometime right now. Please."

"Anything baby girl. I'll be downstairs cleaning up if you need me, Ok?"

"Thanx Prue."

"Your welcome." She leaned over and kissed Phoebe on the forehead and headed downstairs to start the clean up of the mess that she had help cause.

--- ----

Meanwhile downstairs Victor, Leo and Cole had started to clean up the mess that was caused from the biker driving through the house; starting with the cake. Cole was distracted the whole time as he kept looking up the stairs. He wanted to go to Phoebe but as Leo had said it was a time for the girls. Cole didn't know the whole story around Patty's death. But he was sure that after a few days he would find out. Suddenly he looked up as he turned his head right then left.

"Leo I gotta go."

Leo turned, "What? Look Cole if it's about Phoebe." He never finished

"No it's not that. Someone is close, someone who is looking for me. I have to go or I risk putting Phoebe and her sisters in danger. Look tell Phoebe I love her and I'll be back as soon as I can." Suddenly he shimmered out. Leaving a stunned Victor and slightly confused Leo.

Just then Piper came down the stairs. Her makeup also smudged down her face from crying. She walked over to Leo and he just held her. Their love for each other being the only word that need to be said, yet they were unspoken words.

"How's Phoebe?" he finally asked

"She'll be ok. She needs sometime to herself right now. She insisted that we still go away, but I don't want to leave her right now Leo."

"Ok, so we postpone the honeymoon until later."

"No you won't."

They turned and saw Prue walking down the stairs. "She wants you to go. She doesn't want to be the reason for any wedding problems. Go have fun in some tropical oasis. I'll keep an eye on Pheebs. Then when you come back you can spend some time with her."

"She's right Piper." Their Dad added.

"I know she is I just don't..."

"Piper go have fun. Besides if anything comes up Leo can bring you right back."

"Ok. I give I'll go. But we're only going a week."

--- ----

After her sisters left Phoebe stayed on her bed a few more minutes. She then changed from her bridesmaid dress to her more comfortable sweats and top. She then left her room and headed for the attic. She had always gone there to feel closer to her Mother. Tucking her bear under her arms she headed there again. Sitting on the old bed that was there, she traced the lines of an old picture of her and her Mother when she was a baby. Prue had told her many a times that that picture was taken only weeks before she had died. It was the last picture of the two of them. She curled up on the bed clutching her bear and the picture and cried herself to sleep.

Everyone had changed and was either cleaning up or packing for their trip. Leo still had not told Piper where he was taking her, it was a surprise. As Piper and Leo came downstairs Cole shimmered back in startling Prue.

"Oh you are as bad as Leo." Prue scolded him

"Sorry but we have a problem."

Prue and Piper exchanged looks. "What kind of problem?" Prue asked afraid of what the answer was.

"Demon problem. I just heard through my sources that the Source has sent a demon back in time to get the Charmed Ones _BEFORE_ they receive their powers. But it has to be done at a certain point in their lives. A point of great weakness."

"Oh god Cole that could be anytime. I mean when did three kids not have points of weakness?" Piper asked.

"You don't understand. It has to be at a point when all three of you are vulnerable."

Prue and Piper exchanged glances. _When were all three of us vulnerable?_ They both thought.

"Ok, Let's go up and talk to Phoebe. Maybe between the three of us we can figure it out." Piper suggested.

They all headed upstairs to Phoebes room. Opening the door they were a little surprised to find her room empty. Prue and Piper looked at each other. "Attic." They both said. So the small party went a little further up the stairs. As they were about to enter the door they paused

"Uh. Guys can you give us a minute here?"

"Sure." They all said.

Prue and Piper entered the attic not sure what they would find. When they spotted Phoebe she was curled up on the old bed with her back to the door. Walking over to the bed Prue sat down on the edge and looked down at her sleeping sister.

"Piper she's sleeping. I don't have the heart to wake her. Especially after what she is going through."

"Prue we don't have much choice. Some demon is going after us as kids and we have to stop him or we will cease to exist. I don't want to wake her either, but when you consider the alternative."

"I know. But look at her, she looks so adorable."

"Prue just wake her."

"Pheebs sweetie you need to wake up honey we have a demon problem."

"Prue?"

"Yeah sweetie. Look we have a problem that we need to figure out right away."

"What?"

Prue and Piper relayed the information that Cole got to Phoebe.

"So any ideas?" Piper asked

Phoebe thought for a bit and then it hit her. Looking up to Piper and then over at Prue. "Yeah I think so."

"Care to share?" Prue asked gently.

"When we had our car accident." She answered quietly.

Prue was stunned, as was Piper. Then Piper put it together as to what Phoebe was saying.

"She right Prue. You were fighting your guilt, I was worried that I was going to lose both of you and Phoebe was."

"Looking for the love of my big sister."

The last comment stung Prue a bit. She remembered that time all to well. Her and Phoebe were going through a tough spot in their relationship. She loved Phoebe with all her heart but sometimes they just seemed to be butting heads.

"Leo." Piper called out

The guys all came in. "Yeah."

"We figured it out." Piper said, "What do we do know?"

"I'll be right back." As he orbed out

Cole caught Phoebe eyes and she gave him a weak smile. Just enough to let him know that she would be ok.

Leo was back within 3 minutes

"Wow. That was fast." Piper said

"Yeah well it would seem that our honeymoon will be postponed afterall. You three have to go back to your past and stop this guy. Only catch is you can not change history. Phoebe had the point in history right."

"So what are we missing here Leo."

"You have to go back in time as you did before. But it will be right before the accident. You can't stop it from happening. You go there, you find the demon and you vanquish him. As soon as you do you come back."

"Ok so we get to see ourselves as teenagers living out one of our most scary point in our lives?" Prue said

"Exactly."

Phoebe got off the couch and started towards the BOS looking for the spell that they used before.

"Oh this could be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

"You two go change while I look for the spell" Phoebe said

Prue and Piper headed downstairs while Phoebe looked through the BOS. Leo went after Piper, and Victor had gone down to the basement to change himself. Leaving Cole and Phoebe alone.

"So this is your BOS?"

"Yep." Phoebe replied as she looked for the spell to return them back to the past.

Cole came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Phoebe are you ok?"

Leaning back into Cole's embrace, "I will be Cole. Thanx." She turned slightly and kissed him. "Ok so I have to find this spell."

"Phoebe what was it about this time that you figured it out?"

"Cole I can't get into it right now. Just now that it was a very dark time for us, but in the end we eventually made it through." Phoebe was still flicking the pages as Cole held her. Suddenly the book started to do it flippy thing, causing Cole to step back. While Phoebe turned and chuckled at him lightly.

"Oh the big bad Belthazor, afraid of a book that turns it's own pages."

"Yeah haha."

"Don't worry Cole. It's just Grams. Sometimes she helps us out with the book."

"Oh."

It was then that Prue and Piper entered the attic.

"You find it Phoebe?"

"Got it. Are you two ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Piper said.

"Ok then here we go again."

Piper went over to Leo and kissed him goodbye.

"Be careful. I don't want to be a widow after only a few hours."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too."

At the same time Phoebe was saying her good bye to Cole in much the same way.

"Ok you two. Enough mush can we get going here." Prue joked to her sisters

"Ok we're coming. Pipe we have to get her man." Phoeb laughed as he stood between her two sisters

"Don't I know it." Piper replied as she laughed and not quite fast enough to be out of the reach of Prues swat that was coming at her

Hitting her sisters playfully, "Oh you two. Come on." she reached for her sisters hands asn she looked down on the page before her

The three sisters held each other's hand and recited the spell to return them to another time.

_'A bond that was not to be done,_

_Give us the power to see it undone,_

_And turn back time whence it was begun.'_

They then disappeared in a sparkle of lights.

"So what do we do know?" Cole asked Leo

"We wait."

"And you get used to this how?" thinking he had just sent the woman he loves into the past. Not knowing what would happen.

"You just have to believe in them Cole. You of all people should be able to do that. How many times did you try and kill them and have them only to defeat you?"

"Ok you may have something there. But it's different now."

Leo put his hand on Cole's shoulder and laughed slightly, "That's why it's called love man." He turned and left the attic leaving a bewildered Cole.

"Come back to me Phoebe. I love you."

* * *

They re-materialized inside the attic that they had just left. Only it was different somehow. 

"Ok so how do we find out if we are in the right time frame?" Piper asked

"Well we could stick our heads out in the hall and see what we hear." Prue suggested

"Ok then." Piper replied as she headed for the door, with her sister following her.

Prue turned to Phoebe who hadn't moved. She turned back to her sister, "Pheebs you ok?"

Piper then too turned around at the sound of the question that Prue just asked their sister.

"I'm just a bit. I don't know Prue."

Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebes shoulder. "What is it honey?"

"So much in one day. First Mum leaving and now, I have to relive that accident. I don't want to relive those memories Prue."

"Oh sweetie." She pulled Phoebe into a full hug. "I loved you then, and I love you know. We were young and stubborn then, or now. You now what I mean."

"Yeah it was just hard you know."

"Yeah sweetie I do. So lets go get this demon quickly so that neither one of us has to relive the past. Ok?"

"Ok."

They headed for the attic door, stopping momentarily for any sounds. They remembered as kids that the attic was out of bounds. Well in actual fact they could never get into it. The Manor was quiet, so they made there way downstairs. As they came to the bottom landing they almost ran right into Grams. Prue immediately stepped in front of here sisters out of sure instinct.

"Grams." Phoebe whispered

Turning suddenly at the sound of her name their Grams was ready to send someone or anything flying. Until she recognized her granddaughters.

"Oh my darlings what brings you here, again?" she asked as she pulled them into a hug

"Not good news I'm afraid Grams." Prue answered

"Oh, oh. Warlock or demon?"

"Demon." Piper said.

They all knew that they could not tell Grams what was going to happen. This is one of the hardest things about time traveling. Not being able to prevent a loved one from getting hurt or killed. They all remembered the last time they had used that same spell. Phoebe especially had almost changed history. But she realized at the last minute that things were suppose to be as they were.

Moving to the living room to more comfortable seats the four of them tried to figure out what was going on.

"Ok, so do you know who?"

"Nope just that he is after us as kids, while our powers are still bound." Prue told her

"We have to find him, vanquish him and return to our time. We have to let things here run their course." Piper added

"Yes, of course. You can not change history. You three know what will happen in your day to day life at this time. But you can not let your younger selves know."

"So Grams what is today's date?" Prue asked although afraid of the answer.

"Oct. 17, 1990."

The girls looked at each other knowing what that date was: One day before Prue and Phoebes accident.

Prue wrapped a protective arm over Phoebes shoulder but didn't say anything. Phoebe just responded by resting her head on Prue shoulder.

"Phoebe sweetie. Are you ok? You seem awfully quiet. I don't ever recall that with you." Grams asked.

"Yeah Grams I'm ok. I'm just going through a rough spot right now. But with Prue and Piper beside me I'll make it. Thanx though."

"You're welcome, and I'm glad that you three seemed to have gotten over your problems and are able to love each other with no strings." She said this as she recalled a fight that very morning that Prue and Phoebe had gotten into about a ride to Phoebes Basketball game. She had to finally intervene and tell Prue to take her. What is it with those two? They are too much alike I think. And both stubborn as a couple of mules.

"So where do we go from here?" Grams asked, "You don't know who it is that you are looking for."

"True. But we have an idea of where and when he will strike." Piper answered her Grams as she kept an eye on Phoebe with the corner of her eye.

"Grams what about your Whitelighter. Maybe he could help us out?" Prue suggested

"I can try and reach him. Or better yet maybe yours would be better suited for the job."

Piper shared a look with her two sisters. _I wonder what my husband looked like eight years ago?_ She thought.

After Grams finished her sentence a wash of familiar blue light lit up the living room. Piper was just about to say something when she saw him.

"Girls, meet your Whitelighter; Tim."

The three looked stunned. Ok so how did Leo fit in the picture? They all thought.

"Penny how are you?"

"I'm good Tim but it would seem my granddaughters of tomorrow have a demon problem."

"I heard. They filled me in. Now you three know you can not change history in anyway. You three know what will happen in the next few days let alone further. You can not tell your younger selves, or your Grams, anything that happens to you. 'They' told me to tell you that if you do there will be consequences.  
"We understand, Tim." Piper replied still wondering what happened to Leo

"Ok then. The demon as you know has come back from the future to kill you three in the past before you received your powers. He must do it at a most vulnerable point in your lives. So I'm assuming that that point is now or soon or you would be at different point in your life."

The girls just looked at each other. It was so hard to not being able to say anything, but they couldn't.

"Tim we know the date and we know by that that he will strike soon. That's all we're going to say." Prue told him.

"That's ok. At least we have a time line to work with. So the demon we are looking for is Plimsoul. He is very powerful and it will take the power of three to vanquish him."

"So upstairs to the BOS and lets see what we can find." Piper suggested as she stood up. She wanted to find this guy and vanquish his butt so she and her sisters could get home and she could go on her honeymoon. But she also did not want to relive that time of history again, it was hard enough the first time.

Grams stood and headed after her granddaughter. "BOS? She asked them

"Book of Shadows Grams." Phoebe explained, "It's just easier to say BOS."

"Oh." Penny understood as she followed her grand-daughters up the stairs.

---

"Here he is. Plimsoul. Says pretty much what we already know." Grams said.

"So how do we get rid of him?" Piper asked

"We need the power of three and a potion." Penny replied as she scanned over the ingredient she would need

"Well the power of three we have. So now we just have to make up the potion." Prue added

"And then what? Do we wait for him to come after us, or them?" Phoebe put in.

"He won't appear until you are at your most vulnerable point. So whatever it was that happened will still occur. And at some point after that he will appear." Tim told them.

"Ok so how do we stay here and not have our younger selves get suspicious? I know that I for one would probably figure out that the three strangers in my house look an awful lot like us. Not to mention Tim." Prue said

"Well how about cousin. There are always family similarities in all families." Grams suggested

"Worth a try. But we can't use our names." Piper added

"Ok well come up with something each and then we wait." Grams said as she turned her head to the sound of the front door closing. "And I think you better make it quick. Prue and Piper just got home."


	3. Chapter 3

"Grams were home." Prue called out

"I wonder where she is Prue?"

"Probably bailing Phoebe out of trouble somewhere." Prue said angrily

"Why do you always assume the worst with her Prue?"

"Because it's true. She's always getting into some kind of trouble. You know it's true Piper you just always stick up for her."

"I do not, but I don't automatically assume that because Grams isn't here that Phoebe is in trouble. Cut her some slack. She looks up to you and all you do is bring her down."

"She looks up to me? Yeah right Pipe. Look I don't want to discuss this I have to study seeing as I have to take the little rat to her basketball game tomorrow. There goes my Friday night." Prue stormed up the stairs leaving Piper behind just glaring at her.

"Oh those two. Will they ever learn to get along? Or am I going to be spending the rest of my life trying to get them together?" She headed to the kitchen looking for Grams.

--- ----

"Ok girls names quick. I have to go downstairs."

"Ok. I've always like Shannen." Prue said as she turned to her sisters

"Huh. Holly for me." Piper said. "It's my favorite bush that comes out at my favorite time of year."

"Phoebe?" Prue asked

"Umm. I don't know. I want something unique."

"Yeah well that would suit you." Piper laughed

"Hey." Phoebe smacked her sister lightly. "Ok how about Alyssa."

"That is unique. Ok so you are cousins from out of town, who stopped by unexpectedly to visit for a few days." Grams reminded them

"We know Grams." Piper replied

_(From now on the present sisters will be listed as their new names. Otherwise I'll just get confused. Yeah i kwow I used thier real names.. helped me not be confused. LOL)_

The five of them left the attic together with Grams and Tim leading the way, followed by the _'new'_ Halliwell sisters: Shannen, Holly and then Alyssa. They reached the stairs as Prue and Piper ended their argument about Phoebe. Unfortunately the older sisters had over heard all of it, especially Alyssa who stopped in her tracks. Shannen and Holly just starred at each other as each one remembered that argument as if it was yesterday. Holly recalled however the thoughts that she had after her sister stormed upstairs. _I guess I didn't have to wait to long for them to get along afterall._ Shannen turned to Alyssa and went to pull her into a hug but her sister pulled away from her. She could see the hurt on her baby sisters' face and in her eyes. And it hurt her more knowing that she was the cause of it.

"Looks like we might learn something on this little trip to the past, hey_ Shannen_?" Alyssa asked her sister.

"Ph. Alyssa. You know that this is the past and that is not the case anymore. You also knew that you and I were going through a rough time with each other then. I still loved you."

"Sure. Let's just do this." She replied as she walked past her sisters and towards the stairs.

"Come on Pr. Augh. Shannen. She'll come around you'll see. She knows that you love her. And besides wait until you see the things she says about you." Holly added with a smile as she follwed after her sister down the stairs.

Shannen had to laugh, "I can just imagine." She said as she too turned and headed for the stairs catching up to their little sister. Passing a very confused looking Prue.

"Grams?"

"Hello my darling. How was school?"

"Good." She replied still staring at the three strange girls that were with her Grandmother. They could pass for older versions of Piper and me, she thought.

"Good. Now come back downstairs so I can introduce you and Piper to our guests."

"Grams where's Phoebe?" Prue asked as they headed downstairs. She was hoping that Grams would tell her that Phoebe had to stay after school so she could prove her point to Piper.

"She had a basketball practice before tomorrow nights big game. Remember?"

"Oh."

Alyssa gave Shannen a glare that did not get missed by Prue. _Strange,_ she thought.

"Piper honey can you come her please?"

Walking out of the kitchen eating an apple Piper came into the living room where she found Grams, Prue, Grams friend: Tim was it, and three women that she didn't know. They kinda look like Prue and I, and that one could possibly pass for Phoebe.

"Yeah Grams?"

"I would like you two to meet your cousins from..."She looked at each giorl, "Canada. They'll be staying for a few days. This is Shannen, Holly and Alyssa. Ladies this is Prue and Piper."

"Hi." They all said.

"Canada hey. Cool." Prue said

"Depends where you live. Some parts aren't cool at all. Especially in the summer." Shannen added

Piper sat down beside Holly. "So what do you do and how long are you staying?"

"Piper!" Prue scolded her younger sister.

"What? I'm just curious."

"Don't mind her, she's usually the shy one" Grams said as she looked at Holly who laughed a little at her younger self. The only way she would sit beside a stranger, let alone talk to them, were if she knew she could trust them.

"It's ok really, I don't mind. How long we're staying we don't know yet. What do I do? We own a night club."

"Now that is cool." Prue replied with excitement.

"Well actually it's Holly's baby, we're just silent partners." Shannen added.

"So what about you Shannen?" Prue asked her older self

"I'm a photographer." As soon as she said it she regretted it. It was a soft spot with the Prue and Grams at that particular point in time. She noticed Prue looking up to Grams as if to say I told you so. "But I just started to get into it. I've spent the last 5 yrs as a curator to a museum. It was great. And now if my photography doesn't work out, I still have something to fall back on." Hoping that would save a lecture from Grams about the whole photography thing. She knew in the end Grams would still get her way. But maybe know I'll understand it a bit better too.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So did I hear Grams say that you have another sister?" Holly asked to change the subject

"Yeah our baby sister Phoebe." Piper answered her.

"Yeah that's her." Alyssa piped in. turning to glare at Shannen, "What was that about a basketball practice?"

"Her team has a big game tomorrow night. So they called a practice for today after school." Grams explained.

"Oh I see." Alyssa commented still glaring at Shannen.

"Practice hey?" Piper said as she to glared at her oldest sister.

Shannen caught the look that Piper was giving Prue,_ Ok why is everyone picking on me all of a sudden?_ She thought.

They sat around and just chatted about everything and nothing. Alyssa was a little quiet, as she was still a bit upset at Shannen.

After a few hours Phoebe came bouncing in through the door, slamming it closed behind her.

"Phoebe how many times have I told you not to slam the door." Prue yelled out to her.

"Whatever Prue."

"Prue not now." Piper said as she eyed to their company. "Hey Pheebs how was practice?"

"Great. I think were going kick the shit out of them tomorrow." She called from the hallway.

"Phoebe watch you mouth." Prue yelled at her

Phoebe came around the corner ready for another round with Prue until she saw they had company. Looking at them. "Oops sorry."

"That's ok. I used to do that all the time." Alyssa told her with a smile. That Phoebe happily returned

"Pheebs these are our cousins from Canada. They'll be staying with us for a few days." Piper introduced her.

"Cool are you coming to my game tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Shannen said.

"Yeah we'll be your personal sheering section." Alyssa told her. Knowing full well that they would never make it the game.

"Cool." As she ran out of the room to find something to eat.

Dinner came and Holly and Piper made dinner for them all. Tim had gone to talk to them to see what further information they might have.

"You're a great cook Holly. Who taught you?"

Holly was somewhat on the spot she couldn't exactly say that Grams had taught her. "It's something that I've always loved and so I went to school to learn even more. Don't tell anyone, but I'm a qualified chef."

"Hey that's cool. So tell me something? You three are sisters right?"

"How did you know?"

"You look alike. You're the middle one too right?"

Laughing at the question Piper was asking herself she knew what was coming next. "Yeah I am. Just like you."

"Yeah. So do you have to break up fights between Alyssa and Shannen all the time?" She asked almost embarrassed to ask a complete stranger about something so personal.

Holly looked down at the teenager in front of her. "I used to all the time Piper. But after the past three years those two are almost inseparable. We all get along great now. I won't lie and tell you they don't anymore or that even I don't. But it's nothing compared to when we were your age."

"So you mean there is hope for Prue and Phoebe?" she asked with new hope.

"I would say definitely. You know Prue loves her, its just she's probably feels she has to look out for you two. I know that was how Shannen felt all the time."

"Yeah I guess. I'm just glad to hear that it will eventually all work out. I had in-visioned my life, playing buffer for the two of them the rest of my life."

Holly laughed at that. "Yeah well, sometimes it's the middle sister that will end up with the last _I told you so_. Come on lets finish this. I'm starving."

After dinner Phoebe insisted on showing Alyssa her room. Alyssa was a little shocked at what she saw. She remembered her room that she had once shared with Piper. But now it some how just looked different. Then she spotted it, there on the night stand. She walked over and picked up the picture frame. She could feel the tears building behind her eye waiting to escape.

Phoebe saw what she had picked up, "That's my mom." She said rather sad. "Prue always tells me that that was the last picture of the two of us together. She died soon after that."

Alyssa just looked at the picture then sat down on the edge of the bed, the last few days coming back to her. Her tearful reunion and then the emotional seperation. "She's beautiful."

Phoebe came and sat down beside Alyssa. Looking up at her face she could see the tears welling in the older girls eyes.

"She was. Is your mother beautiful too?"

Alyssa didn't answer at first. She just nodded her head. "She was."

Phoebe understood the meaning, Alyssa lost her mother too. "Did you get to know her?"

"I have a few precious memories. We lost her just recently." That wasn't a total lie.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe said as she wrapped her tiny arm around Alyssa's back. "I bet she loved you a lot."

"She did. But she told me before she left to keep her in my heart and she would always be there for me. You should try that."

"Yeah, but I don't have any memories. Prue and Grams are really the only ones. Piper as some, but she says they can be fuzzy at times. And Prue never talks about her. If you mention her she shuts down or yells at me."

"It's probably just hard for her. She was very young when it happened."

"I know." Phoebe said sadly.

"So." Alyssa said as she whipped away her tears. "Should we go and see what our sisters are up to?"

"Yeah, just help keep Prue away from me. We haven't been exactly getting along lately."

"You know she loves you right?"

"Sometimes I wonder. She's always sticking her nose in my business or yelling at me for something stupid."

"It's just because she cares about you Phoebe. Trust me I had the same problem with Shannen."

"Really?"

"Yep. For a while there it was not pretty. But know I understand why she was that way with me. I was reckless, and a free spirit. I didn't think anything could hurt me, but it did and she was always there to pick up the pieces. She loved me then and she loves me now and that is all that matters. I think you'll find over time that that is the same with you and Prue."

"I guess so. I mean we do have our moments."

"There you go. Hang on to those. But remember, that she is that way because she loves you."

They got up to head back downstairs. Heading out of the room Phoebe spotted Shannen heading towards the bathroom.

"Hi Shannen." She hollered down the hall

Turning and looking at the younger version of her sister.

"Hey there Pheebs."

Alyssa spotted Shannen as well but a few seconds earlier. Looking at her big sister she suddenly turned for the stairs.

"Alyssa, can I talk to you for a second?"

Phoebe saw a look that was shared between the two sisters. She reached out and grabbed Alyssa's hand squeezing it lightly. "Remember what you told me. I'll go down stairs. You guys can use my room if you like."

"Thanx Phoebe." Alyssa said

With that Phoebe was running down the stairs turning back for a quick glance at her new friend and her big sister. Noticing that neither one had moved. T_hose two are just like me and Prue_, she thought.

Shannen and Alyssa just starred at each other for another couple of seconds before Alyssa broke the silence. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Shannen answered her as she stepped forward and pulled her baby sister into the room closing the door behind them. She looked Alyssa in the eyes and could see that she had been crying. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I was just remembering Mum from earlier today. I was talking to the younger me and it all came flooding back. It's not fair Prue." Dropping their alias' for a moment as she felt the embrace from her big sister, letting her tears flow again.

Pulling her sister in for a hug. "I know Pheebs but you have to know and believe what she said. As long as you keep what memories you do have in your heart she will always be her with you. And I think what you just told the younger you will help you get through it as well. Now you know sooner then later."

She hugged her sister just letting her let the tears flow.

"It doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know sweetie. I know." Shannen was just about to ask her sister about the other chat that she had with her younger self when there was a quiet knock on the door.

Opening the door slowly Holly popped her head in the doorway. "So can anyone join that hug or is this a private moment." She asked. Phoebe had told her about Alyssa being upset about losing their Mum and that Shannen was upstairs with her. She had actually been the one to suggest that maybe Holly could go too. That it seemed like a sister moment

Not letting go of her big sister Alyssa reached her arm out to gesture that Holly should join.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes the girls headed back downstairs. They had decided to enjoy a movie with the three other P's. Although Prue had insisted that Phoebe would be fast asleep before the movie was over and had Phoebe insisted on staying up. However all the excitement of the day and having a practice that afternoon had soon caught up with her and she was fast asleep with her head on Shannen's lap. Shannen just let her sleep there as she gently rubbed her back or unconsciously stroked her hair.

Holly noticed the odd look that Shannen would give the youngest Halliwell, nothing but love in her face. Shannen was just relishing spending this time with her baby sister, as when she was at the age that Prue is now all she did was push Phoebe away.

Prue stood up and went to pick up Phoebe. "Her, let me get her off you."

"No it's ok really. I missed this." As she looked over at Alyssa the meaning behind the words not getting past her baby sister.

"Ok if you're sure." As she sat back down.

As the movie ended Shannen sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping Phoebe. She lifted her up and started for the stairs.

"Shannen I can put her bed." Prue insisted

"It's ok Prue, I want to."

But Prue was very protective of her both her sisters and followed them up to her room. Pulling back the covers so Shannen could place her in the bed, she then pulled the covers over her baby sister.

"Shannen can I ask you something?" as she starred down on her sleeping sister.

"Sure shoot."

"You and Alyssa remind me a lot of Pheobs and I."

"Yeah well, it must be a big sister thing. That's why I wanted to do this. Alyssa and I didn't exactly get along when we were your age. Having Phoebe fall asleep on me tonight made me realize what I'd missed out on."

"I just worry about her you know."

"Yeah I do." _More then you know_ she thought to herself. "Come on lets let her sleep."

--- ----

"Hey Piper is it just me or our sisters acting very weird lately."

"No it's not just you, they are." Holly said as she cast her eyes towards her own baby sister.

"I heard that Holly." Shannen said as she came down the last steps.

"Yeah whatever. Where's Prue?"

"Tucking her little sister in."

Holly raised and eyebrow and Alyssa looked up to her big sister like she had just grown a third head. The both knew that that was one thing that Prue wouldn't do at that point in time. She was just about to say something when Grams walked in the room.

"Ok girls you have school tomorrow. Off to bed." The older P's looked at Grams like she was crazy until they realized that she was talking about the younger thems.

"Where's Prue and Phoebe?"

"Phoebe fell asleep during the movie and Shannen and Prue put her to bed." Piper told her.

"Well that's one less grandchild to worry about. Piper, come on get. Just because you're a senior doesn't mean that you get to stay up all night."

"Yes Grams." She stood up and hugged her cousins good night.

"Piper why don't you sleep with Prue tonight and let the girls have your bed. I was going to have Phoebe sleep on the couch but it looks like she beat me to that."

"It's ok Penny I can share with Phoebe." Alyssa volunteered

"I don't think you wanna do that Alyssa." Prue said from the top of the landing. "She kicks."

Laughing slightly, Shannen commented "That's ok Prue so does she."

"Hey I don't." Alyssa said defensively

"Do to Lys." Piper added.

Alyssa looked at her sister strangle as much to say where did that come from? "Whatever. Look I'm going to bed myself. Been a long day. Good night Penny." She went over and hugged her grandmother.

"Good night my dear." Kissing her on the cheek

"Good night sisters" giving each sister a hug and a kiss

"Good night baby girl." Shannen told her. "Sleep well."

Alyssa headed up the stairs knowing that tomorrow would be a harder day for her and her sisters then today was.

"You know she's still mad at you?" Holly told her older sister

"Yeah I know but we can figured that out once we get home. Right now we have demon to vanquish." Shannen replied as they followed after thier sister.

Whenthey got to Phoebes and Pipers room they both just watched as their own sister was curled up in behind herself. Almost holding her, protecting her from what was to come.

"It's gonna be a rough day tomorrow isn't?" Holly asked her sister quietly

"Yep. I don't know if I can watch her go through that again,let alone watch myself. How are you doing?"

"I'll be ok I think. I'll just help Piper through it if she need me."

"She'll be fine. At least I seem to remember she was the first time. Or you were."

"You never saw what I was going through inside did you? That's why he picked now. We were all very vulnerable in our own way."

"True, but we survived it then we will now. And maybe with a bit more understanding."

"Maybe." Holly answered her as she crawled under the covers bracing herself for the impact of emotions that would hit them all tomorrow afternoon. "Night Prue."

"Hey, it's Shannen." But she noticed that her sister was already sleeping. She spent the next couple of hours watching both her sisters sleeping, realizing what she missed out on when they were younger.

--- ----

Morning came as any other and as usual Shannen was the first one up followed by Prue, then Holly. Piper wasn't that far behind Holly. They were all having breakfast when a very sleepy Phoebe came around the corner into the kitchen.

"Morning Phoebs." Piper called to her from the table.

"Yep it is Piper. Morning. Augh."

"So you ready for the big game kiddo?" Shannen asked her

"Yep. And it'll be better with the three of you there." she said without lifting her head from her arms on teh kitchen table

"Yeah well we wouldn't miss it. We just have to get our baby sister out of bed." Holly remarked

"Yeah where is our baby sister anyway?" Shannen asked

"She was still sleeping when I got up. She kicks by the way."

"Yeah well so do you Phoebe." Prue said

Phoebe just looked at her oldest sister, "Yeah whatever."

Not up for another round of arguing in front of guests Prue changes the subject. "Ok so I'm leaving, anyone that wants a ride to school better get there butts in the car now." As she stood up and headed towards the front door.

Shannen and Holly braced themselves, for they knew what was soon to come.

Phoebe ran upstairs and grabbed her book bag quietly so as not to wake Alyssa. As she was leaving her room she noticed Alyssa awake. "You still coming to me game?"

"Hey, I said we'd be there right?"

"Yeah. I was just checking."

"Phoebe."

"Yeah."

Alyssa so wanted to tell her to walk or take the bus to school but she knew that she couldn't. "Remember what I told you last night."

Phoebe looked at her with some understanding, "I will. See you this afternoon." As she ran out of the room to her big sisters car.

"Yeah. This afternoon." Alyssa said to nobody, for she knew that she would see Phoebe that afternoon, but Phoebe would not see her.

Alyssa just lay in bed afraid to get out. She knew that soon after Phoebe left the room the phone would be ringing telling Grams about what happened. There were parts of the accident that she still to this day, or her day, that she could not remember. They say that happens sometimes with trauma victims. That some detail will always be missing. And yet another person will remember all of it, as she knew was the case with her sister. Her oldest sister kept that guilt inside of her for so long. As she lay there her sisters walked in the room. Neither sister said anything. They just wanted to be there for each other.

About 20minutes after the girls left for school they heard the phone ring. They braced themselves for what they knew would come.

"We have to be there for Grams guys. Come on." Shannen suggested. She got of the bed and started for the door.

Alyssa got out of bed and followed her sisters downstairs. As they reached the bottom she felt Prues arm snake around her waist

As soon as Grams saw them she was both upset and angry. "This is that moment isn't it?" she asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

All the girls could do was nod.

"Well the fact that you are all here now means that you all survived. They said that Phoebe is the worst. She took the full impact of the other car. I need to get to the hospital to sign papers for her surgery."

"Come on Grams I'll drive." Holly told her as she had turned to her sisters. She noticed that Shannen had her arms wrapped around Alyssa protectively as she cried in her arms.

They all ran out of the Manor and headed towards SFMH. Nothing was said the whole way there. When they arrived Grams jumped from the car and ran into the hospital. Leaving her three grown granddaughters to fend for themselves.

* * *

As they also entered the hospital they first spotted Piper sitting on a lounge chair. Her arms wrapped around herself, yet still she seemed a bit shaky.

"Piper honey are you ok?" Holly asked her as they all watched Penny go to the nurses staiont to find out about Prue and Phoebe

At first she didn't respond to Holly's question. But then she realized who was beside her and she threw herself into Holly's arms. "Oh god Holly it was terrible. All I could hear was Prue screaming Phoebe's name. Then I saw all the blood. I don't like blood Holly."

"I know sweetie, it's ok I got you. Just let it out I'm not going anywhere." She had her arms wrapped around her younger version just giving her comfort the best that she could.

Shannen and Alyssa just stood there. They knew that what their sister was doing was the best thing for the middle sister. They would just have to wait to hear from Grams about the other two. Shannen knew what she herself had gone through that day, but for Alyssa it was a long wait. She hadn't known what had happened right after the accident; She had been in a coma for three days.

Grams finally came over to them to explain what happened.

"As you know the girls were in a car accident." She stated this more to the older P's then anyone. "Phoebe has some internal injuries and are taking her into surgery. Right now it does not look good." She sat down and took Piper in her arms, as she started to cry for her baby sister. "She'll be ok Piper." She then looked up at the older girls. "Prue has a mild concussion and a dislocated shoulder but she should be ok over all." She was telling them the thing s that they already knew. Both Shannen and Holly knew what had happened to them during the accident. Holly getting away with the least amount of injuries, followed by Shannen. Though she had spent one night in the hospital for observation.

Shannen recalled that night. She had wanted to go to her baby sister but for some reason she didn't. She was tired herself from the medication but the words that flew in the car that morning she herself was ashamed of. She pulled Alyssa into a deep hug not wanting to let her go. They had all made there way through the hospital to Prues room. She was lying in bed with her back to the door. Piper ran up to her big sisters bed and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh god Prue I was so scared."

"I'm ok Piper, just a major headache. How's Phoebe?"

"She's in surgery Prue." Piper said as she looked to Grams. As Grams gave her a slight nod. Letting her know that she could continue. Grams knew that despite Prue and Phoebes fights and indifferences that the news would be best if it came from Piper. "It doesn't look good right now. She has internal injuries and some broken bones."

As Piper explained to Prue what Phoebe was going through, Alyssa couldn't take anymore as she turned and ran from the room.

Shannen was about to go after her when Holly stopped her

"Let her go Shannen, she needs some time right now."

They sat in the chair in Prues room just comforting each other as Piper sat beside her sleeping sister.

"So you think we should go look for our sister?" Shannen asked after about an hour. She was worried about her baby sister not to mention that they needed to be together to vanquish this demon.

"She'll come around. This is all new to her remember. She was sleeping when we were going through this. One disadvantage of time travel I guess."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey I'm going to get a coffee you want anything?" Holly asked her sister

"No I'll be ok. Thanx."

* * *

Alyssa had left the hospital and was walking around the park that surrounded it. There were so many emotions going through her she didn't know what way to turn. After about a little over an hour she decided to head back in to see how her younger self was doing. She knew from what she was told that she had been in surgery for just overr an hour. So she should be going into her own room now. It had started to rain heavy as well but she didn't care. Even though she had no jacket she stayed out in the rain thinking about all that her younger self was feeling and going through. She remembered everything from before. The pain when she first woke up. But there was something else that she couldn't place. It was more like a dream then reality. Shaking the thought from her head she headed into the hospital. She found her sisters in Prues room with Piper sitting on the chair beside her big sister.

Holly spotted her sister first and got off of Shannen's lap to go to her baby sister. "You ok?"

"No, but I will be." She said as the tears came once again to her eyes. "Hold me?"

Holly wrapped her arms around her little sister, "I know this is tough for you and new in some ways, but you know that we are here for you now right?"  
All she got for a reply was the nod of her sisters head.

The nurse came in and told them that they had just moved Phoebe into ICU. They had thanked her and then decided who was going to go to her. It was decided that Grams and Piper would go and the other three would stay with Prue. Alyssa wanted to go, but she was unsure of how she would handle seeing her younger self connected to all those tubs.

--- ----

The night was filled with tension and worry for all involved. The older P's knew that everything regarding the accident would turn out ok but they were worried about the demon. Now that the accident had occurred they knew he would strike soon. Grams, Prue and Piper were worried about Phoebe. Although Grams knew that the outcome must be ok to have the future girls here now, she couldn't help but worry as she did not know how long it would take for Phoebe to recover, or Prue for that matter. She seemed to have withdrawn into herself. Guilt was overtaking her. A guilt that if she didn't talk about it would consume her.

The next few days were pretty much the same. Somebody always kept a vigil beside Phoebe. It was now three days after the accident and still no signs of improvement. Prue moped around the Manor not talking to anyone, even Piper, and Grams pretty much stayed at the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Alyssa had been out walking to clear her head when she found herself at the hospital. She didn't know she had even been going in that direction or for how long she had walked for. _Well I may as well go see Phoebe as long as I'm here. Maybe I can call Piper to come pick me up afterwards._

As she walked through the corridors of the hospital she kept thinking about the accident. She recalled waking up and how things were afterwards. But the accident itself was still a huge blur for her, even to this day. She had seen the younger Prue the last few days, riddled with guilt, but she couldn't comfort her. Shannen and Holly had gone to her and tried to get her to talk, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She recalled the words that were spoken in the car that morning; words of anger. She also recalled the words the day before that she herself had heard, those words stung her like nothing before.

* * *

Shannen had been at the hospital visiting the younger Phoebe. She couldn't help it, she had never gone to see her sister in the hospital after the accident and as she looked back now regreted it, but it brought to many bad memories. She loved her baby sister, but the hospital seemed to just make thing worse for her. She recalled that at the very time the younger her was standing on a bridge taking a photo. Something to remind me of this point in my life. 

Alyssa was going to go in to Phoebe's room but for some reason thought better of it. She couldn't bare to see herself hooked up to all those tubes and wires. So she turned around and headed out of the hospital. Once again the rains came, as was the normal thing that time of year in San Francisco, and once again she was getting drenched. She arrived home to find her two older sisters almost on panic mood.

"Where have you been?" Shannen practically yelled at her.

"Well let me see I went for a walk and found myself at the hospital. I thought I would pay Phoebe a visit. Then I walked home. Do you really care?" she snapped back.

"Actually believe it or not I do. We have something to do here and your off god knows where. What if something had happened? What then?" Shannen was trying to get her demon point across to her younger sister without saying anything about it, knowing full well that Prue and Piper were in the Manor.

"Well no more now then eight years ago I'm sure." Alyssa knew that she had hit a soft spot by the look on her sisters' face. She knew that she was talking about the accident. The older Prue had never gone to see her sister, she couldn't. She felt it was all her fault that her sister lay in a coma for three days. And then the physo therapy she had to go through afterwards. Alyssa also knew that she had just crossed a line that she had never crossed before.

Both her sisters were stunned at what she had just said.

"Face it big sis. You didn't care then and you don't care now."

"Phoebe, how could you even think that?" Her sister yelled at her.

"Holly." Shannen looked at her sister

"What? I don't care, she has no right to say that. If she could see us right now upstairs and see what both you and I are going through she would think twice about what she just said."

"You think so Pipe. Did she ever come to see me in the hospital? And what about after I was home. I don't seem to recall the concerned, helping, big sister. As usual she shut me out of her life."

There was silence in the Manor and after a few minutes Grams came in from the attic. She could see the look on her older granddaughter's face and was instantly worried. "What happened?"

"Nothing that hasn't happened before Grams." Alyssa told her and stormed up the stairs.

Grams turned to her other two granddaughters.

"Don't worry Grams we'll work it out. I think its just too many emotions for her to deal with lately. She was upset long before we had to make this trip. And now having to relive this whole thing. It's just taking its toll on her." Holly told their grandmother.

"I hope so, you three have a demon to vanquish. If this was your most vulnerable time I can see why. But if the problems you are going through have anything to do with home, I can't help you."

"We'll do what we came here to do Grams. In that, she has never let us down." Holly told her.

"Well I hope in this case its still true." Grams said as she walked away

"Ok, what the hell just happened there." Shannen asked

"I don't know, but maybe we should go and find out." Holly said as she headed for the stairs

"Holly, I'm going to go sit with Phoebe in case our friend comes by. See what you can get out of our sister." Shannen suggested as she left the Manor, leaving, once again, the middle sister to fix everything.

* * *

She walked out of the Manor not saying another word. She drove to the hospital and made her way to Phoebes room. Pulling up a chair she sat with her baby sister for the first time. Picking up her hand she gently rubbed the back of it.

"Oh Phoebs, please come back. I know we never really got along at this point in our lives, but just know that I have always loved you. You were my baby girl when you were born. God I was so happy, I couldn't wait to go to school the next day to tell everyone that I had a new baby sister. You were now, in this time, and are now, in ours, the most important thing in my life. I know what will happen here now, and that in the end you'll be ok, but I still hate to see you like this. It's also tearing up the older you, I can tell. I also know that this is my fault, it was then and is now, the way that you feel about me. Oh god Phoebe, please wake up soon. I love you baby girl."

She sat with Phoebe for about an hour when she thought she heard her stir. "Phoebs is that you?" she ran her hand over the top of her sisters forhead

"Prue?"

"Oh baby, I thought you would never come back. Hang on I'll get a nurse."

Shannen called the nurse as she exited the room and then made her way to the phone at the nurses' station. She called Grams to let her know that Phoebe was awake, she could hear Piper in the background screaming with excitement as she got the news. She however did miss the tone of her own younger voice.

--- ----

By the time the doctors and nurses had finished with Phoebe, the rest of the family had arrived at the hospital, with Piper in the lead. As they all entered Phoebes room Shannen noticed that Prue held back a little. _Oh man what was I thinking?_ She thought to herself, as she recalled her own actions that day..

"Phoebs sweetie how are you?" Piper asked her little sister

"I can't feel my legs Piper. Oh god." As she started to cry Piper instantly was up on her sisters' bed just holding her the best that she could.

"It'll be ok baby. We'll help you through this, Prue and I will never let you go."

"Prue. She was here."

"No baby she came with Grams and me."

Holly and Shannen shared a look but nothing was said.

They had stayed with Phoebe that night. Shannen and Holly in one chair as Piper slept on the bed with her sister. Prue was in the hospital but nobody was sure where. Alyssa had gone to look for her at one point and she had even found her, in the chapel crying. Again she could not go to her older sisters' younger self. She didn't now why, but she was sure that it had everything to do with the fact the Prue never came to her.

Alyssa was walking back to the room when she saw him, well at least she thought it was him. She was definitely sure when he placed a hand on the door that occupied Phoebe. When she saw this she ran towards the door and hoped that she would get there in time.

As she came to the door she pushed it open hard startling her sisters.

"Piper freeze." She yelled out

The demon was standing right over Phoebe and Piper. He had a syringe of some sort resting on the tube that ran to Phoebes arm.

"Prue now!" She called out

Shannen pulled the potion from her pocket and threw it at the demonas the demon was just then starting to fight through Holly's freeze and moved at the time that the powder would have hit him.

"Stupid witches you can't stop me. What is written shall be done." He once again headed towards Phoebes bed. Only this time Alyssa stopped him with a roundhouse to the jaw.

"Stupid Witch."

He flung his hand at Alyssa throwing a bolt of energy. She saw it just in time to duck out of the way, unfortunately she was not fast enough as the bolt hit her shoulder.

"AAUUGGH!" she fell to the floor as Holly froze the room again.

"Oh god Phoebs are you ok?"

"Augh. _**NO**_ it hurts like _**HELL Prue**_. Oh god make it stop." She said between tears all guises again abandon as the true sisters came out

"Ok come on lets vanquish his ass." Piper said

The two older P's held the hand of the youngest

_Plimsoul you are not of this time,_

_The Power of three send you back in time_

_Now and forever._

_Never to return here again._

_No more to travel are thy_

_As we commit you to hell ._

_Now and forever_

_Never to return here again._

They repeated it three times. On the final time they each threw a satchel of the potion that Grams had made. As he burst into a wall of flame and was gone, each sister let out a small sigh of relief.

"Are you ok Phoebs?" Her older sister asked

"I will be." They both said.

Startled at the sound of the younger Phoebe. They once again had to put on their act.

"Come on Alyssa, lets get you home."

"Shouldn't we tell Grams that were leaving?" Holly asked

"Ok look, you stay with her and I'll tell Grams that he's gone." Shannen gently handed Alyssa over to Holly.

After finding Grams and telling her that they had vanquished the demon they bid their good byes.

"Oh my dears. Take care of each other, as I know that you will. And Phoebe know that your sisters will help you through this." She told her youngest granddaughter. "And Prudence. Don't be so hard on yourself. They have to try and stretch their wings every now and again."

"I know Grams. It's just tough sometimes."

"I know dear. Oh I know." She reached over and held her girls close. "Be safe my darlings."

Prue and Piper supported Phoebe in between them as they said the spell to get them home.

_'A time for everything and to_

_Everything its place._

_Return what has been moved_

_Through time and space._

They found themselves in the attic again holding Phoebe.

"Oh god it still hurts." She cried out.

"Ok honey here, lay down on the bed." Prue guided her to the old bed that was in the attic

"Leo! If you're here, get you ass up to the attic. If not get your Whitelighter ass down here." Piper called out for her husband.

Leo came running through the attic door. "What? What happened?"

"Demon happened. Can you heal her?"

"I should be able to." He placed his hand above Phoebes shoulder where the bolt had hit her. His hand started to glow immediately, and with that it started to heal Phoebes shoulder.

Looking up to her new brother in law. "Thanx Leo." She said weakly.

"An time sister." He answered back with a smile


	6. The end

As Phoebe shoulder healed she looked up at Prue. Their eyes met for a second but to Phoebe it seemed like an eternity. She closed them as the pain in her shoulder was gradually easing.

"Good as new Phoebe." Leo told her

"Thanx Leo. Why does it still hurt though?"

"Well sometime there is a residual pain left from the injury depending on the strength of the demons powers. You guys took on quite a powerful demon so it may actually be sore for a few days." He told her.

"Oh is that all." She said as she tried to sit up. "Owey."

"Hey easy there Pheebs. Are you ok?" Prue asked her with concern.

Phoebe looked again at her big sister. She was still mad at her for what she had over heard at the Manor. The root of their problems when they were kids, Prue never trusted me, and she always thought the worst. Even when I wasn't doing anything, she thought. "I'll live." She finally said to her, only it came out harsher then she had hoped. She got up and headed down to her room. She just wanted to be alone. Not saying anything to anyone she exited the attic.

Piper watched the whole scene but didn't say anything. She knew that this was something that her sisters would have to work out on their own.

Leo also watched Phoebe leave the attic and saw the look in Prues eyes; a look of sadness. He can only recall that look on her face a few other times. One being, just the other day when their mother had to leave. The other at the hospital, when he spotted her in the chapel, when Phoebe finally awoke from her coma. She had been saddened by what happened to her sister, and guilty that she was the cause. He had spoken to her that day. Just a stranger that was also there grieving. At least that was what he had told her. He had been watching them then. Destined to be their Whitelighter only at that time he didn't know it. He was just helping out his friend Tim.

"Leo honey can we postpone that trip for a few days. As much as I would love to go away with you we have some sister things that need to be worked out right now."

"Sure Piper I understand. I gotta go anyway. Love you."

"Love you too." She replied as she kissed him passionately and then he was gone.

Piper looked over at Prue who was still looking at the attic door that their baby sister had gone through.

"Come on Prue lets just give her some time. Then we'll sort this out."

"No Pipe I think I need to do this now. Come on there is something that I need to tell you two." She pulled Piper by the hand and made her way down the stairs to Phoebes room.

Phoebe had gone down to her room and was lying on her bed clutching her bear. The words that Prue said to younger Piper in the hall that day still stung. On top of that there was the breaking of her heart from her mother leaving her yet again. She remembered back to her days in the hospital, waking up crying for her Mommy. She was in so much pain that she knew that it was only the love of her mother that would take it all away. What she also wanted was her big sister. She had this magic touch whenever she was hurt or upset, it would just make everything seem ok. But it wasn't there; she never came. Once again Phoebe Halliwell cried herself to sleep with memories that she didn't want. Because they were all of sad and unhappy times for her, of the people that she loved but were never there.

Prue and Piper entered Phoebes room with slight apprehension. They didn't know what Phoebe would say as they slowly opened the door.

"Phoebs sweetie, can I talk to you a minute?" Prue asked quietly

No answer. She turned to Piper who just shrugged her shoulders. They made their way closer to the bed and flicked on her little nightstand. Smiling they looked down as they could see her fast asleep holding her bear. They stood there a few minutes before turning off the light and leaving her room, closing the door quietly behind them.

The two older P's sat on the couch with Piper leaning up against Prue, neither one saying a word.

"Crazy couple of days hey Pipe." Prue finally said.

"Yeah." Piper answered her.

Again silence.

"Prue?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you wanna talk about? You sounded all serious up in the attic."

"I'd rather I tell you together Piper. If that's ok?"

"Sure."

They sat there for another hour or so before Piper got up and started for the kitchen. She was getting hungry and she knew that Phoebe would be starving when she woke up. Leaving Prue to think about what she was going to tell her sisters, especially Phoebe.

Phoebe tossed a few times in her sleep. She was dreaming of a day when she was younger. It was right before she came out of her coma. Over the three days that she was out she could faintly hear people talking to her. Telling her how much they wanted her back. But she always knew that one voice was missing. Or was it? She sat up straight suddenly. Prue? She knew that it couldn't have been Prue, there was no way that her big sister would say those things to her. Yet it was her voice she was sure. She always had been. She never asked Prue about it. She was always afraid of the answer. She got up slowly and changed into her sweats, and headed downstairs. She didn't want to face Prue yet but she was starving. Yet deep down inside she need an answer.

Prue had been sitting in the couch as she thought about what and how she was going to tell Piper and Phoebe that she had gone to visit Phoebe at the hospital. About what she had said, and most importantly why she had gone. She turned suddenly when she heard the creek of the stairs. She knew it was Phoebe. Over the years she had come to recognize the footfalls of each sister. She saw Phoebe head around the corner and head to the kitchen. Now is as good as time as any she thought. Getting off the couch she sighed and headed for the kitchen herself. When she got there however there was no Phoebe.

"Hey Piper where did Phoebe go?"

"Uh. I didn't see her. Why?"

"Well I just saw her come down the stairs and head this way."

"Well can't help you there I never saw her."

Both sisters looked puzzled. "She couldn't just disappear" Prue said with a little bit of worry in her voice.

"Wait a second." Piper said as she walked up to Prue and pulled her behind her. "I think I know where she may be."

Piper led her older sister outside to the backyard. They made there way to the far corner of the yard where Piper spotted thier baby sister. She remembered finding her out there years ago when they were younger. Only then she had managed to make her way further into the bushes that were there. She recalled that Phoebe had had a fight with Prue and ran out of the house crying. She had gone looking for her and had heard her crying in the bush. She crawled in after her sister to comfort her. As she remembered it now, she remembered that it was just weeks before the accident. There was no way now that Phoebe could find her way back to that same spot, so she just sat on the lawn right in front of the small hole in the bush. She wanted to go back there but she was now too big.

Phoebe sat on the grass just thinking. She wasn't crying, but she was thinking of everything that had happened in the past few days. She always came to her safe place when she was confused and upset. Only now she couldn't fit through the bush. The opening had grown over and she herself had grown. She looked up when she thought she heard something heading her way, only to meet the gaze of her big sisters. _So now we have the talk_, she thought. _At least now I can ask Prue. Funny_ she thought. _I don't recall anything about us being there_. "Grams" she said, only she didn't realize that she had said it aloud

"Phoebe are you ok?" Piper asked. Piper had thought she heard Phoebe call out Grams

"Yeah I will be."

"What's this about Grams?" Prue asked her

"I was just wondering why we never remembered that the three of us were there at the time of the accident. Then I realized that Grams must have cast a spell or something."

"Funny I was thinking the same thing when I was making dinner."

"Yeah well she probably did. So there would be no memory for our younger selves about the demon. After all you two came out of the freeze right at the end. How much did they see before we vanquished him."

"Good point Prue." Piper added. As she looked down at Phoebe who had her arms wrapped around her legs that were pulled tight against her chest. "Pheebs are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah Piper I'll be fine."

Prue looked down at Phoebe as well and could see why Piper was concerned, her little sister seemed to be shaking. She wasn't sure if it was from the cool October evening, or the fact that she had gotten soaked not that many days ago from a SF down pour, or if it was just the situation they were in now: Facing the truth.

"Hey, why don't we move this party inside to more comfortable surroundings. I have something that I need to tell you two and I don't wanna do it out here." Prue suggested hoping to get Phoebe inside, near a fire if need be.

Phoebe started to stand when a slice of pain ripped through her shoulder. Sitting back down she just clutched her whole arm close to her. "Oww."

"Phoebs." Prue knelt down to her sister. "Here let me help you." She said as she wrapped her arms around Phoebes waist, and gently pulling her up. "That better?"

"Yeah, thanx."

The three returned to the warmth of the Manor and headed to the living room. Phoebe plunked herself on the couch and grabbed the quilt that was lying across the top. Pulling it around her to get warm again.

Piper sat down next to her wrapping an arm protectively around her. "Phoebs you want us to light the fire?"

"No it's ok."

"You sure Phoebs its no trouble." Prue added as she sat down on the table in front of her sisters.

"Yeah it's fine." She looked up and caught the look in Prue's eyes. It was her 'I need to tell you something' look. Almost guilty but not quite.

There was silence at first until Prue reached over and held on to Phoebes hands. "Phoebe there is something that I need to tell you two but mostly this goes to you."

Phoebe looked somewhat confused, but she didn't say anything. She knew that whatever Prue had to say that she would in her own time.

"When we were back in the past I went and saw you in the hospital."

"Yeah I know that, I was there." Phoebe said.

"No. There was one time that I went that no one knew about. It was right after you had come back from your walk. And I had blown up at you." She turned to Piper. "Remember I had said I was going to be with Phoebe when I left the Manor?"

"Yeha I figured that you had."

"Well I did." Turning back to Phoebe, "When I first saw you in that hospital bed all those same emotions that I felt the first time came crashing back. How I had never gone to see you. I couldn't. I felt that it was my fault somehow."

"Prue."

"No, Phoebe please. Let me finish. I had gone there that night and I must have sat there for an two hours or more. I had your hand in mine. It was so tiny. I told you then all the things that I should have told you as the younger me. How much I loved you. How much we all needed you especially me. How proud and happy I was the day that you were born, that I couldn't wait to get to school to tell everyone that I had a new baby sister. I was feeling all those things as the teenage Prue but I couldn't bring myself to go there and tell you. I knew that the accident was not my fault, but it was buried so deep inside I didn't know how to get it out. So when we went back in time what better way to tell you." She looked at Phoebe for a reaction. She was not getting anything. Her baby sister just sat there and stared over at her. Then just as suddenly she reacted. She pulled herself off the couch and threw her arms around Prues neck.

"I've known. I've always known. It was you. Oh I love you Prue."

This was not the reaction that Prue was expecting from her little sister. But she responded in the only way she knew, by returning the hug.

After a few minutes Piper finally had them break their embrace. "Phoebe. How did you know?"

"Ever since I came out of my coma I've had this feeling and re-occurring dream that Prue had actually come to me and told me all those things that you just mentioned." She looked at Prue. "At first I didn't believe it, or couldn't believe it. I thought that there was no way that you would have said those things to me. Especially not then. But as I grew older I just got more confused. But now it all makes sense to me. It was you, the here and now that had said those things."

"So I guess Grams spell backfired in some strange way." Piper added

"I guess. I mean if she had said that we will have no memory of the physical us then, that would not cover the dream or voices that I heard. Or it could just be because of my power. Sure our powers were bound but who's to say on some cosmic level they worked in mysterious ways."

"I guess it's possible." Piper said. "Ok so who here is hungry? Don't get me wrong here I love our sister moments but this sister is hungry."

"Count me in Pipe." Prue said

Phoebe didn't say anything and both her sisters turned to her with worry. Knowing full well that Phoebe was never one to turn down one of Pipers dinner no matter what it was.

"Phoebs?" Piper asked looking to her sister, who had returned to the couch after hugging Prue and was now curled up wrapped in the quilt.

"I'll pass Pipe. I'm not that hungry."

Prue and Piper exchanged a look. Prue placed the back of her hand on Phoebe forehead. "Piper you get the thermometer and I'll go get the Tylenol and a glass of water."

Piper was confused at first but then understood what Prue was talking about. Phoebe was getting sick as she had suspected out in the yard. She got up and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

Prue quickly went to the kitchen where they kept a spare bottle of Tylenol, and returned to her sister on the couch. "Her Phoebs take these it will help." As she helped Phoebe sit up and take the pills. "You know I love you and always have right honey?"

"Yeah Prue. That was what I had told the younger me that night when you over heard us."

"Oh?"

"I told me that no matter what you said you were only doing it because you loved me."

"And what was your response?"

Laughing quietly, "Actually I said I knew. And that I loved you too."

"Funny that."

"What?" Phoebe asked as she snuggled more into the quilt and couch.

"That it took us almost 9 years to figure that out. That we loved each other so much it caused us to butt heads."

"Yeah I guess it did. Not to mention that we had to go back in time to find out."

"I love you Phoebe. Don't ever forget that." Prue told her as she bent down and kissed her baby sister on the forehead.

"I love you too Prue, my big sis. Always and forever."

Phoebe closed her eyes and was soon sleeping. With her big sister looking down on her.

Piper came down the stairs holding the thermometer in her hand. "One temp. gage in hand." She stopped when she saw the look on Prue's face. "Prue?"

"Ssshhh. She's sleeping. Let's start the fire to help get her warm."

"Ok. But one question first."

"Sure shoot."

"Are you two ok now?"

Pulling Piper into a hug, "Never better Piper. Never better. Now lets get some heat in her so she can kick this cold.

--- ----

So all was well in the Manor on Prescott St.. Until the next demon came along, to try and tear them apart. Only the demon may be surprised. As there was no stronger bound then that of sisterhood.


End file.
